Elle s'était perdue
by Sins-slayer
Summary: Romance entre deux êtres fantastiques dans un mondes parallèles , qui se perdent, s'aiment et voudrais se mêler.


**Partie 1 : Elle s'était perdue**

*Le bonbon rose pour moi signifie les lèvres ! Et non les tétons !

Pov Gaïa

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, les yeux exorbités, la bouche pendante, a l'instant même on pouvais me qualifier de poisson que cela m'importait peu.  
Cet être au oreilles pointu, aux cheveux corbeau, au sourire narquois.  
Ce vampire, avait pénétré dans ma chambre, grâce aux double de clés, qu'il ne fut il pas heureux en me voyant en si mauvaise position.

Je le regardais toujours ahuri, je n'avais pas bougé d'un cil, façon de dire, car mon corps dénudé s'était recouvert de la tête au pied d'une couleurs tomate..  
Me qualifier ainsi serais tout a fait approprié.  
Son regard perçant parcourait a présent ma peau écarlate, me détaillant sous toute les coutures.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues minutes, enfin lui. Mon corps se décida a réagir, mes bras essayèrent t'en bien que mal de couvrir ma poitrine dénudé. Mais ne fut pas il normal que mes lèvres laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en découvrant la culotte rose bonbon que me restait il...  
Ma bouche babilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de s'ouvrir en grand pour crier à l'harcèlement.  
Mais elles ne purent laisser échapper un son, qu'il me sauta dessus pour me faire taire.

Nous étions si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle se bousculer contre le mien, nos nez étaient collés, et nos cils n'avaient que quelques centimètre d'écart.. nos lèvres se frôlaient.  
Il posa son index sur celles-ci pour m'intimer le silence, son doigt était doux, mais fort a la fois. Il traça une ligne invisible jusqu'à mon oreille bouillante. Ses lèvres pimenter se posèrent au coin de mes bonbons roses*, me laissant une marque brûlante,

Je sentis son buste pressé contre ma poitrine.  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cœur s'affola, et mon âme se perdit, celle-ci se détacha de moi, pour s'asseoir au coin du mur, me laissant seule gérer se sentiment.  
Sa bouche, laissa place a ses dents.. Il mordilla ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il croqua ensuite. Je laissa échapper de mes lèvres un petit bruit significatif de douleur, il lécha la plaie, avant de murmurer dans un souffle a celle-ci :

-Cris, et j'arracherais ce qu'il te reste..

Je ne pu protester, que des lèvres ardente me prirent enfin violemment la bouche.  
J'essayais t'en bien que mal de le repousser aux épaules, mais mon effort était vain, sa force m'étais supérieur. Si fort était il que je m'abandonna a lui, accrochant mes mains tremblantes entres elles autour de ses épaules carrées.

De fines larmes se postèrent au coins de mes yeux, je ne savais plus si c'était de bonheur ou de peur.  
Et mon teint qui était redevenu blanchâtre, reprit de belle couleurs écarlates.

Il se détacha de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.. je lui souris, d'un sourire magnifique, presque angélique.  
Et ce fut a son tour cette fois si de prendre des couleurs, ses joues pointu prirent une petite teinte rosé toute mignonne.

Il se leva de moi, son sourire était crispé, il recula, et je ne put soupirer un mot qu'il était déjà partit... Ce soir là je m'endormis le cœur serré, battant la chamade.

Demain je partais avec Chrome, et c'était bien décidé que je le suivrais demain.

Pov Nevra

J'avais honte, elle essayait encore et toujours de me parler. Elle était si mignonne, voulant toujours me faire comprendre qu'elle m'avait pardonner.  
Mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, je voulais qu'elle me voit autrement que comme un ami.

Je ne voulais plus la regarder de peur de la prendre dans mes bras, et de l'emmener au nirvana. Je voulais encore voir son sourire, ses joues rouges, et ses yeux violets rempli de larmes sous le bonheur.. Mais je ne la regardait plus.

Mes muscles étaient raide, mais j'essayais t'en bien que mal de garder mon pas nonchalant.  
Je sortis de ma transe quand j'entendis quelqu'un me suivre, il marchait à pas de loup, enfin de black dog..  
Mon cœur s'affola quand je découvris son odeur, je ne me retourna pas, peureux de lui adressé la parole :

-Pourquoi me suis tu ?

-Pour te parler .. murmura-elle dans un souffle

-Nous n'avons rien a nous dire dis-je le cœur serré

Je repris mon pas tendu-nonchalant, les joues brûlantes, le sourire tendu. Heureux comme un paon.

Je ne fit que 2 pas que je me sentis chuter, je ne compris pas tout de suite, qu'une grosse pression était collé a mon dos, je sentais celui-ci humide.  
Pleurais-elle ? Je me sentis coupable, très peu de temps car elle attrapa mes deux épaules d'une force qui se voulait puissante, elle essaya tant bien que mal de me retournais, et d'une action gentille, mon bassin se tourna vers elle ...  
Malheur a moi elle s'était assise sur mes hanches, au dessus de .. je ne préférai pas y penser.  
Des larmes vinrent s'écraser sur mes joues, ruisselant le long de ses pommettes nacrés. Je sentis un douleurs parcourir ma joue, elle m'avais mis une claque, je ne pouvais même pas protester qu'elle posa ses lèvres rougis et gonflés sur les miennes.

Je ne compris pas de suite, j'étais estomaqué, la surprise pouvais se lire dans mes yeux, enfin se lire c'est un peu facile.  
Elle décolla ses lèvres gonflé de moi, le la joncha du regards. Des tonnes de questions remplirent mes pensées.  
Pourquoi ? Essaye t'elle de me faire souffrir ? De me faire culpabiliser ?  
Aucune réponse ne me vint a l'esprit.

Elle m'attrapa aux épaules et me releva de sa force Valkyonesque... Humour. Cette petite fée me poussa ensuite vers sa chambre.

Il ne me fallu qu'un millième de seconde pour comprendre.

Je lui attrapa vivement ses deux mains, je la joncha du regards, mes pupilles dévalant son corps fuselée, s'attardant sur a quelques moments sur ses membres féerique.  
Sa robe avait glisser le long de son corps, et je pu de nouveau l'admirer. Je ravala difficilement ma salive.  
-Que fait tu ? Lui demandais-je les yeux plissé

-Je..Je ne veux pas que tu m'ignore.. murmura elle

Elle m'attrapa les joues et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, cette fois si elle me fit passer tout ses sentiments a travers ce baiser, sa peur, sa honte, son envie et même son am..

-Je t'aime.. souffla elle dans mon oreille

C'est a ce moment là que je ne pu me retenir, je la colla à moi, l'embrassant sauvagement.

-Je ne peux te laisser guider la danse chérie..

Elle essaya t'en bien que mal de me déshabiller, mais ses mains tremblotait.  
La chambre était remplis de désir, on pouvait entendre des souffles s'entremêler, et voir des regards remplit d'envie se croiser.  
Je la prit au fesse et la porta au lit, je l'embrassais et ne pensant que plus tard à mes actes  
auquel je m'en voudrais sûrement dans quelque temps.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, les oreilles a l'affût, dans mon sommeil j'avais pu entre des bruits discrets certes, mais je les avaient entendus, j'entendais quelqu'un bouger. Il s'était certainement introduit ici.  
Je renifla l'air, pour chercher suspect, mais tous me revint en mémoire, ses petits gémissement, et.. et.  
Et merde !  
Il devais être dans les alentours de 3 heurs du matins, c'était le moment ou jamais de partir d'ici si je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise demain. Je me rhabilla en vitesse essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et sorti de sa chambre le cœur remplit de remord.

Pov Gaïa

Quand je me réveilla ce matin-ci, le froid me rongea l'échine.  
Puis tout me revenu, nos soupirs, nos corps emboîtés, nos lèvres .. Notre nuit.  
Instinctivement je passais ma main sur l'autre côté du lit, la place était gelée. J'ouvris mes yeux de peur que ce ne sois qu'un rêve, espérant te revoir. Mais mon corps nu sous le drap de soi confirma mes craintes, le stresse m'envahis, j'attendais dans ce lit de princesse que tu revienne. Mais les minutes passèrent et tu ne me revint pas.

M'avais tu laissé ? Oublié ? N'étais je rien pour toi ? Mon cœur se figea, mes pupilles se perdirent dans le vide, et mes dents grincèrent. Oui ma peur se confirma j'étais en faite comme toute les autres, une fille en plus dans ton horrible tableau de chasse.

Voyant l'heure tournée, je me décida à m'habiller ne voulant pas faire attendre Chrome.  
Je laissa les oreilles bourdonnantes une petite carte écrite a son nom, espérant qu'il revienne dans cette chambre.

En arrivant dans la salle du cristal, mon regard s'attarda sur les 4 personnes présentes :

-Que faites vous là ? Demandais-je interloqué

-J'ai affûté la lame de Chrome, pour qu'il te défende murmura Valkyon rouge de honte

-On est venu te souhaitais bonne chance, me dirent en cœur Ykhar et Alajéa

-Ne meurs pas ! s'écria notre Ezarel plein d'humour

Et sur ces belles paroles je m'en allais le cœur lourd d'amour, et la tête remplit d'amitié. Le voyage ne se passa trop mal, le clan Kappa nous accueilli avec respect, reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé leurs nouveau né. Nous nous inclinèrent Chrome et moi.  
Le chef nous pausa des questions et Chrome et moi répondirent a celles-ci  
Je parlais de ma téléportation, de ma missions, du black dog avec Elliot, et de notre voyage.  
À peine j'eus fini que Chrome me dis qu'il était temps de partire. Nous dîmes au revoir au chef avant de se diriger vers le bateau.. enfin faudrait il qu'il y en ait un. Je cru notre plus jeune membre quand il me jura, les poings serré avoir attaché le bateau.

Mon cœur était serré, cela faisait 3 semaines que nous étions sur la plage, nous avions froid, faim et étions fatigué .. mon vampire me manquait, je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'enlace comme si j'allais mourir.

J'avais peur, peur qu'il m'oublie.  
A cette pensée, je me figea, et j'y repensais, nous devions êtres revenu déjà depuis 2 jours, pourquoi n'étaient ils pas là.  
Ma vue se brouilla, et de fins sanglot vinrent chuter sur le sol, dégoulinant le long de mes joues, rougies par le froid mordant.  
Mes mains glacées se posèrent sur mes yeux mouillé, et mes genoux ce plièrent, je chuta sur la plage de sable.

Chrome alerter par mes pleures, se passa la main dans les cheveux apparemment gêné de voir une fille pleurée.. Il me prit mal à l'aise dans ses bras, et essaya t'en bien que mal de dire des mots rassurant.  
Je le regardais le cœur lourd de remord alors que celui-ci était dans la même situations que moi même.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant mes sanglots cesser, mais je m'en voulu directement de l'avoir inquiété, mes larmes éclatèrent de nouveaux..  
Je crois quant un regard il me compris. Ce soir là nous nous endormîmes serré l'un contre l'autre, le cœur serré, les yeux boursouflés, les membres tremblants.  
Cette nuit-ci je l'ai serré tellement fort, j'avais besoin d'une présence rassurante, d'un petit frère comme lui qui sache me comprendre au premier coup d'œil. Je l'ai serré si fort qu'il a dû étouffer sous ma poitrine.  
Le matin venu je m'excusa si fort auprès de celui-ci que je me fit un torticolis, son sourire était crispé, et je compris qu'intérieurement il se foutais de ma gueule :

-Eh ! C'est pas drôle !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu.. Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà roulé sur le sol , mort de rire

J'oubliai bien vite ma peine, tordu de rire a ses côtés.

-Ça va mieux, me demanda il

Je lui fit un sourire avant d'éclater un grand oui. Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de m'exclamer

-Chrome ! Tu es comme le pe... mais je ne pu finir ma phrase que je m'évanouis de fatigue et de faim

Je me réveilla avec fatigue, une douleur poignante me saisissais au crâne, mes yeux était encore fermé mais je savais ou j'étais sur un bateau, l'air salé et le bateau tanguant me donnait envie de vomir.

-Ah tu es réveillé ! Crétine tu ma peur !

-Désolé, mais on est ou ?

-Sur le chemin du retour cocotte !

Instinctivement je regardais autour de moi, oui on étais en mer, dans un bateau, dans une chambre, peut être la seule... Je la détaillais du regard elle était en vieux bois toute simple, des petit cadre vide était accroché. Une grande armoire face au lit et cote à cote avec une commode, auquel il y avait des habits pliés soigneusement dessus. Et a côté de moi une chaise avec quelque livres, sûrement des comptes de Ykhar. Chrome assis sur le lit.

Je lui souris, ce petit Chrome sous ses airs un peu abrupte était vraiment gentil.. Je ne pu me retenir et le pris dans mes bras, j'en avais besoin, autant mentalement que moralement.  
Je crois bien qu'il compris mon message de détresse, car il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

-On arrive bientôt me murmura-il

Un temps se passa, puis deux, avant que je me décroche de lui.

-Merci le remerciai-je

-Aller habille toi maintenant, on va voir Miiko !

Il sortit sur cette phrase pleine de convictions. Je me dépêcha de me lever et regarda les vêtement posés sur la commode, certainement choisi par la renarde... Mon visage se décomposa, pas que ses goûts vestimentaire était horrible mais... plutôt dénudé.  
Je m'empressais de déplier les vêtement et à mon plus grand soulagement ils étaient tout a fait normaux, un simple débardeur a volant vert, et un short en jean. Sûrement des vêtements rapporter du monde des humains.

Quant je fus habillé, je me hâta à sortir. Le soleil m'éblouis, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des décennie.

-Ah ! Gaïa de voilà enfin !

Miiko m'expliqua qu'elle est Keroshane étaient venus nous chercher, s'inquiétant de notre non retour. Que nous étions rester près d'une semaine là bas. Sur cette plage, que je m'étais évanouie pendant près de 2 jours, que Chrome s'était occupé de moi.  
Inutile, j'avais vraiment était inutile.

J'avais perdu de son temps, je ne savais que faire ça de toute façon.  
Je me sentais mal, comme si une partie de ma vie s'était déposée sur cette île, et était morte sans moi.  
Quelle partie de moi je ne savais pas, une partie heureuse sans doute ?  
Tout ce que je pouvais savoir c'est qu'il me restais ma partie de tristesse et de solitude.  
Seule pas tout à fait.  
J'avais Chrome, mais il me fallait plus. Il me fallait un amour éternel. Dans lequel je pouvais être heureuse.. Il me fallait lui.

Je pense aller lui parler sérieusement après. Après avoir rédigé ce stupide rapport, qui me retenait là. Le stylo de cuivre dans une main et la tête dans l'autre, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre affichant un soleil brillant de mille feu, piétinant les arbres au loin.  
Un soleil faisant rayonner la cour de marbre, et faire luire le toit des marchant. Mon regard zigzaguait les étales, se faufilant dans la foule pour espérer apercevoir quelqu'un.  
Et je le vis, son regard perdu dans le vide, ses cheveux noirs... et cette fille a côté de lui, elle avait de long cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses hanches, et de grand yeux brun au reflet dorée. Elle avait de belles forme, une poitrine ni trop grosse, ni trop petite, de petite fesses bombées, et un corps élancé..  
En trois mots, « elle est magnifique », moi comparé a elle je n'avais l'air que d'une petite fille, avec ses cheveux châtain et mes yeux violâtre qui me collaient partout où que j'aille.

Je voulais aussi qu'il me regarde intensément, je voulais aussi être belle pour lui, je .. veux tellement tant de chose pour qu'il m'aime. Regarde moi, tourne ton regard vers moi, vois tu comme je t'aime ? Non je ne crois pas, car tu a cette fille. Oui cette brune pulpeuse superficielle. Je la hais. Regarde moi ! Je t'aime tu m'entend ? Je ..  
Nos regards se croisent, et là mon cœur s'affole, il palpite a toute allure, tellement que je peux presque sentir ma poitrine se fendre. Oui.. Je panique, un stress intense m'envahis, et mes iris violette se détournent de ton regards mauve.

Mes joues se chauffent et je m'enfuis, je cours jusqu'à ce cercle de champignons, où je me met a pleurer. Les larmes déboulent sur mon visage porcelaine, et viennent s'écraser par terre. A bas ce foutu rapport, a bas cette brune, a bas celui que j'aime, a bas cette vie.

Mes jambes s'écrasent sur le sol froid, rappant mes genoux. Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel, et je hurle, je cris a m'en déchirer les poumons. J'ai besoin de me vider car j'ai peur de tout. Je l'aime. La température glacial autour de moi ne m'empêche pas de m'allonger, l'herbe mouillé viens chatouiller mes jambes nus. Les larmes gèles presque sur les joues.  
J'ai froid, j'ai peur, je suis triste, je me déteste...  
Je suis en train de me plaindre de mon sort qui n'es pas aussi horrible que ça, j'ai un lit, a mangé, et a boire. S'il ne m'aime pas c'est de ma faute.

Prise dans mes pensées plus horrible les unes que les autres, je ne vis une ombre s'approcher près de moi et poser une couette sur les épaules. Mon regard se détourne et je le vois ...

A suivre


End file.
